A Brewing Storm
by loopylovegod
Summary: Luna and Harry are caught in a sudden storm and can't find a safe way out! Harry knows a few things about the wild but Luna is clueless. Will he be able to save his one and only from the ferocious weather? HP/LL Rated T maybe changed to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**A Brewing Storm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1: Sudden Storm**

* * *

The scene was perfect beyond belief. The soft sunlight, dappled as it filtered through the leaves of the large tree, fell in shafts across two young faces.

The boy, in his early twenties was handsome in a rather rugged way. He had untidy, coal black hair and sharp green eyes, currently closed peacefully. The girl looked slightly younger and could not have been more different from the boy whom she was rested against. Her white-blonde hair fell languidly over one shoulder while her periwinkle eyes gazed up at her partner with the strange, relaxed intensity of the truly happy.

The names of the two were; one Harry Potter and one Luna Lovegood. They were on top of a slight hill in the countryside of Black Forest. A cluster of young oaks and elms grew around the base of the hillock but they did not obscure the beautiful view that stretched for miles over the deserted countryside.

"Beautiful, isn't it Harry?" Luna asked her dozing partner.

"Hmmm." came the response, sleepy, not quite there.

Luna turned her gaze to the view, giving up on her drowsy friend. 'Hmmm' did this view no justice, flat forest stretched far out until it came to an abrupt stop at the distant ocean. The sparkling sea, writhing and churning, oblivious to the two young lovers who sat in its awe.

"Harry?" Blue eyes turned to face their closed counterparts, "I think we should head off soon, there are some dark clouds gathering in the North and you know that nargles prefer the wet weather."

Green opened and found blue, affection and laughter shining within them.

"We'd better go then, we don't want to be caught in the storm." Harry leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's velvet cheek.

Luna, tempted, turned her head and caught his lips, all the while, threading her fingers through his soft hair, warmed by the sunlight. She then deepened the kiss, her lithe tongue swiping at his lower lip, asking for entrance, which he freely gave.

After a short but sweet battle for dominance, Luna gave herself up to the target of her affections and allowed Harry to explore the seemingly endless cavern of her mouth.

She tasted sweet, like the ripe raspberries that she had such a fondness for. He would never grow tired of the way she kissed him as if it was their first and last, throwing all caution to the wind with a wild abandon she betrayed only when truly angry. He had only ever seen her in that state once before, when Voldemort had threatened her entire way of life.

Luna was so tempted to continue, further and further with reckless abandon but a thunderclap sounded over head.

"That was quick," Harry remarked breaking their kiss, "we'd better get a move on." Reluctantly, he dragged his gaze upwards, towards the furtive, roiling clouds above.

"Oh, Harry, those clouds came ever-so fast, it must have been the nargles, using their arcane magic to drag them closer. You know, it's rumoured that these forests are crawling with nargles and erumpets. I just wish we had the time to study and explore them further." Luna gazed out, across the land before them, now growing darker by the second as the clouds moved ever closer until, abruptly, the storm was upon them.

* * *

Please read and review, I'd like to know what you think.

Next chapter will be longer, I was just itching to get this one out there!

_A.N. Yes, I know Luna's last name is Lovegood but that was taken so I had to change it._


	2. Stranded

**A Brewing Storm**

**Chapter 2: Stranded**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful series of books and movies labelled Harry Potter or any of the characters and plotlines used herein.**

* * *

"_Oh, Harry, those clouds came ever-so fast, it must have been the nargles, using their arcane magic to drag them closer. You know, it's rumoured that these forests are crawling with nargles and erumpets. I just wish we had the time to study and explore them further." Luna gazed out, across the land before them, now growing darker by the second as the clouds moved ever closer until, abruptly, the storm was upon them._

"I don't think we'll have time Luna, I'm sorry. We have to get back to the car, you know how dangerous it is to apparate in stormy weather!" Harry jumped up as soon as his companion had raised her head from his chest and scooped her up into his arms.

Luna giggled softly and ran her hands over his quidditch-toned chest. He was wearing a crimson t-shirt that stretched over his broad chest just enough to display the lean, slightly muscled flesh beneath. She rested her head against his chest and listened to the soft beat of his heart.

"So, it's true?" Luna gazed up at Harry, laughter and a question in her eyes.

"What's true?" Harry, befuddled, returned her stare.

"Famous-amazing-sex-god-Potter _is_ human." Luna giggled again, a sweet innocent sound that, upon reaching Harry's ears, seemed to reach inside him and touch his very soul.

Leaning down, Harry placed a soft, chaste kiss on Luna's supple lips, he then pulled away before she could do anything to deepen and lengthen the kiss, causing Luna to whine quietly.

"Come on, we have to get going if we're going to reach the car before it starts raining." Harry gently lowered Luna's legs and she stood up in front of him.

"Alright Harry, I know you despise the rain. One question though." Luna turned to face Harry, "Where on earth did we park?"

Harry started to laugh at Luna's unique way of putting things but promptly stopped as he realised that he too, had no idea of where they had parked. Harry now cursed himself for suggesting a muggle holiday, no magic, more fun. Luna had been reluctant to do something that seemed so unethical after growing up in an all-magical family but had eventually agreed, after much pleading and bargaining from Harry. The rules they had agreed on were, wands come but stay in the hotel room, use of wands is strictly limited to dire situations, and lastly, no wandless magic.

Harry may not have known where the parked car was, but, being the egotistical male that he was, he couldn't let Luna know of his mistake, and so said;

"Oh Luna, honey, do you have any sense of direction at all? The sea is in the North, where the storm came from, so we parked in the South."

Harry gave a somewhat forced chuckle and took his sceptical lover by the hand and led her away from their secluded hillock and down into the forest bellow.

***

"Harry, are you sure this is the right way? We've been walking for ages!" Luna asked yet again and got the same response, again.

"Hm." A non-committal response, which made the blonde girl even more impatient.

They had been walking for what seemed like forever, which in reality, was probably little more than an hour. The rain that had started softly about ten minutes ago, now pounded down from the heavens, soaking the young couple who walked beneath the canopy, which provided little cover.

Luna stopped abruptly, "Look, if you're not going to admit it, I'm not going to walk another step." Her usual breezy attitude had been worn down by the heavy rain and dismal conditions.

Her boyfriend of two years stopped, turned and came towards the fuming girl.

"Luna, I've told you, this is the way. It just seems longer because the weather is terrible, it makes it harder to walk. That's all. Look, we're nearly there, just a few more minutes and we'll be back in our nice warm car, with the heating turned up. Then back to the chalet and we're in for hot chocolate in front of the fire." Harry took his lover's hand and began to walk on through the trees, on a path that seemingly led on forever.

"Fine." Luna sighed and allowed him to lead her onwards through the wind and rain.

***

_Two hours later..._

"Harry James Potter! You complete idiot! You stubborn toerag! You, you...Oh, for the love of merlins saggy left testicle. You utter moron!" With each string of insults, the bashful, dark-haired boy flinched slightly as his enraged girlfriend strode around the clearing they had stopped to rest in.

Only those close to Luna Lovegood would know of her extreme temper, she had a lot of patience but when she got angry, she was terrifying.

"Uh... In bad situations such as this, one must always keep a positive attitude..." The boy stuttered.

"I'll tell you where you can shove your positive attitude Mr. The-Car's-Just-Around-This-Bend-Potter" Raged the young woman who now, wearily slumped down to the ground and rested her back against the sheer cliff-face that obscured their path.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm so, so sorry..." Harry trailed off, sitting down next to his girlfriend.

"Oh Harry, it's ok... I know you, I should have realised you had no idea... I just wish you'd told me!" Luna straightened and turned to look her abashed lover in the eyes.

"Hey, that was uncalled for! You..." Harry was cut short by the scathing look he was given.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." He looked down at the ground.

An awkward silence ensued. Harry, waiting for a response. Luna, understanding how hard it was for Harry to admit he was wrong but not quite ready to forgive. It stretched on and on, enveloping the clearing.

Suddenly, Luna stood.

"Well, there's no use dilly dallying, it's getting darker by the second and if we are to spend the night here, we need a few essentials. We need a fire, some food and a shelter. Ok, first, I need you to go and gather some dry wood, it might be hard because of the rain but I'm sure you'll manage. I'll have a quick look for some game trails, I used to track erumpets in the forests of Ireland with Dad in the summer. Then we'll meet back here and find a shelter, there might be a cave or something along this cliff we can sleep in." Luna started off on her search for food but soon turned back.

"What?" She asked, confused at the way Harry was staring at her.

"...I love you." Harry said finally.

"Hmm." Frowning, Luna walked away into the forest.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait between chapters, I found it hard to get my act together. Also, sorry Luna seems so OOC, I do like it though. Tell me what you think, I'm aiming for ten reviews per chapter, so if you want to read, review! Simple huh?

Thankyou for all your favourites and alerts!

Loopy

xx


End file.
